


Adrien's Movie Night

by Starry_Sky12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Added Gabenath for my soul, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Written for a Secret Santa on Instagram, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Sky12/pseuds/Starry_Sky12
Summary: Ready to watch movies with Ladybug, Adrien gets thrown an unexpected obstacle, his father.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Adrien's Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> My head? Completely empty. Besides that, this was fun to write.

After dusting off his TV for the fifth time that hour, he dropped the feather duster and moved elsewhere. Rearranging the snacks occupying his table to be the perfect spacing apart. Constantly fluffing the pillows and laying out copious blankets.

“What has got your fur all spiked up?”

“I already told you, Ladybug is coming over!” Adrien explained. Adrien could start over with Ladybug, able to talk to her casually without the difficulty of being Chat Noir.

“Oh yeah, your date.”

“It’s not a date, Plagg.” Adrien looked away as he rubbed his hand over his neck.

“If you say so.”

Adrien fumbled with his phone, getting the code wrong twice. Checking his movie list for what seemed like the umpteenth time. He spent hours throughout the day making sure the best cartoon and live-action movies were ready to watch. Christmas films lined up from all over.

A tall stack of CD’s ready to watch if Ladybug had a personal vendetta against online streaming. Unlikely, but not impossible. 

“If you keep hopping around you're going to pass out before she gets here kiddo.” Plagg quipped.

“I have got to make sure everything is perfect. My lady said she was coming over to make sure I had company for some of the holidays. Isn’t Ladybug the best?” Adrien sighed dreamily off into the window.

“A real dreamboat,” Plagg said absentmindedly. Aiming to steal a candy cane while being swatted away by Adrien.

“But you know, she wouldn’t have to if your father kept up with you once in a while.”’ He took a sizable bite off the top of his stolen treat. “This should be his favorite season, he is a walking candy cane.” Words muffled by his food.

...

Almost silent in the only sounds were that of soft taps on screen and keyboard keys. They were both once again working later than they should, as well as leaving Adrien with no one else to talk to.

“Sir,”

“Yes, Nathalie?” Gabriel responded, not even bothering to look from his work. Whatever Nathalie has to say

Nathalie took a deep breath and decided to say what was on her mind. “You should be with Adrien.” 

“What do you propose I do?” Gabriel asked. Trying to word the question in a way that would not hurt his pride. He refused to admit that he did not know how to talk to his son. It was borderline humiliating.

“Watch the cinematic masterpiece that is The Nightmare Before Christmas.” 

“A cartoon?” Gabriel looked at her dumbfounded.

“It was merely a suggestion.” Nathalie shrugged off. Just talk to him. Adrien, he values any time you spend with him.”

Nathalie watched him work and spoke sincerely. “I want Adrien to be safe. Don’t make him run away this year.”

...

“What is it, father?” Adrien looked out his window. Ladybug could show up any minute and Adrien was doubtful that his father would allow him to have her over. Especially without prior granted permission.

“To spend time with my son?” Gabriel asked tensely. He was known for his business charm, but with family matters, he was clueless.

“That is really nice of you, father.”

...

Ladybug entered through a window she assumed was left open for her. “Are you still up for movies, or did your dad make some last-minute plans?” Ladybug jokes when she does not see Adrien waiting for her.

Gabriel looked over from the couch and narrowed his eyes. “Miss Bug.”

“Hi, Mr. Agreste! So nice to meet you again. I was just here to...I was here to watch mov- moving. Which Adrien would be doing in case he snuck out. I am here to watch Adrien, in case he starts moving to sneak out!”

“I guess it would not hurt to have a superhero watching my son. We don’t want a repeat of the incident last year.” Gabriel gritted out. Having your enemy in your very own home was less than ideal, but one had to make due. “Come, sit down.”

“Sure!” Ladybug gave a wide awkward smile and shuffled to Adrien’s side. “What are we watching?”

“The Grinch.” Adrien blushed when Ladybug sat significantly closer to him than expected.

Ladybug leaned against Adrien’s shoulder. “He reminds me of your dad.” She laughed, realizing all too late that the one she was mocking was very much present.

Gabriel whipped over to Ladybug sharply. “Excuse me?” Ladybug shrank into the couch and moved away from Adrien slowly. She was getting the hint that Gabriel was not exactly pleased to have her this close to his son. 

Adrien felt his soul slowly leaving his body.“I have to go to the bathroom!” He bolted up from his seat and hurried to freedom.

Locking the door behind him Adrien pulled out his phone to the only one who could bring peace to this situation. “Nathalie, save me?”

“Are you in danger!?” Nathalie panicked, then remembered who else was occupying Adrien's room. “Or is it your father?”

“ _Yes._ ” Adrien croaked.

“Please explain.” Adrien could hear the facepalm Nathalie did on her desk.

“I was going to have a movie night with Ladybug, but my father showed up out of nowhere. For some weird reason, he didn’t kick her out.”

“Why is _Ladybug_ in your room?”

“The main point is, I’m pretty sure if there isn’t another potential witness in here, I might see a murder.”

“I’m going to go grey by forty.” With that last line, she ended the call. Adrien had to agree.

Within the next few minutes, Adrien heard a rhythmic knock at his bedroom door. He rushed to it. If he waited too long, Nathalie might make the better choice to retreat.

“Nathalie?” Gabriel’s eyes went soft when he noticed who entered the room next to Adrien.

“I felt bad leaving her out since you’re not keeping her company.” For that, Adrien got a flick in the back of his head.

Nathalie calmly took place on the very end of the couch without much thought. Perfectly content to stay where she was seated. That was before Gabriel silently gestured for her to join him under his blanket. A brief musing of professionalism entered her mind but, ignored after she said accepted his offer.

“Up next is, The Polar Express!” Adrien snuggled with Ladybug wrapped in a blanket of their own. Having Nathalie here to distract his father would make things go smoother.

“The Polar Express? That movie is terrifying.” Gabriel glared at the screen with contempt.

Adrien and Ladybug look at him oddly. Was the infamous Gabriel Agreste disturbed by a children’s movie? There was no way. “What? How?” They said at the same time.

“A mysterious train picking up random kids in the middle of the night,” Nathalie explained.

“Not to mention the character designs,” Gabriel added.

“I never thought about it that way.” Ladybug paused her bight of popcorn to contemplate what she had just realized.

“No one ever does.” Gabriel shook his head. As Nathalie shifted to talk to Ladybug herself, her leg brushed over Gabriel’s. Too embarrassed to continue, she turned away, but her leg remained the same. If Gabriel noticed, he did not state as such.

Adrien pressed play to the now questionable movie causing everyone to quiet down and shift their focus.

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days, I'm going to learn how to write without Gabenath. That day is not today.


End file.
